


Willing & Able

by bugmadoo



Series: wicked ways down below [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Praise Kink, Sub!Mickey, dom!Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugmadoo/pseuds/bugmadoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You wanna play, Mick?” Ian all but whispered, his eyes wandering over every little spot of skin as if Mickey was a map and Ian was looking for the little X marking the treasure. “You wanna be mine? Be my good boy?”</p><p>Ian felt Mickey’s breath hitch under his thumb, his body melting under his touch at his words, Mickey’s body giving him away like it always did, but still Ian waited until Mickey spoke. “Yes, please.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willing & Able

**Author's Note:**

> many thanks to Alex for betaing!!
> 
> title from the song Willing & Able by Disclosure

Ian smiled to himself when he heard the familiar sounds of their front door being unlocked from where he was standing in their bedroom. He heard the door close again with a thud and finally Mickey’s voice calling Ian’s name through the apartment.

“Bedroom!” Ian replied and promptly heard the sound of Mickey’s footsteps on the wooden floor coming in his direction.

Immediately, Ian stopped sorting through the pile of clothes thrown on the chair in the corner of their bedroom and took the few steps towards the open door. As soon as Mickey entered the room Ian placed his hands on the sides of Mickey’s face and pulled him in for a kiss or ten. His day had been long and tiring and Mickey had come home later than usual so Ian didn’t want to waste any time to get his hands on him.

“Hey,” Ian said when he finally pulled away, breathing heavily and watching Mickey’s cheeks blushing faintly.

Mickey chuckled as a reply and Ian went back to the other corner of the room, trying to separate the dirty clothes from the clean ones and expecting Mickey to join him. Instead, he saw Mickey still standing by the door where Ian left him, looking at their bed and his thumb rubbing his bottom lip. It looked like Mickey had something to say and Mickey felt a mixture of nervousness and worry. Ian knew though, from years of experience, that he had to wait until Mickey was ready to say whatever was on his mind, so he kept sorting through their pile of laundry.

“You off tomorrow morning?” Mickey finally asked and Ian exhaled deeply.

“Yeah, just like every Thursday, why?”

“I got tomorrow off. Cal said I have too much overtime and gave me the day.”

Ian visibly perked up at the new information. “So we can sleep in?”

“And stay up late tonight, yeah.”

Something about Mickey’s voice changed at his last sentence and Ian wasn’t sure if the suggestive tone was only in his imagination or if it really had been there. Ian raised his eyebrows.

“What are you saying, Mick?” he asked. He finally ignored the dirty clothes and turned towards Mickey, crossing his arms. Mickey held Ian’s gaze for a few seconds before his eyes dropped to the floor again and he bit his bottom lip.

“I thought maybe we could do a scene. Doesn’t have to be something big, but…” Mickey left the sentence hanging and looked back up into Ian’s eyes.

Ian stepped closer to Mickey then, and he could already feel the sizzling of arousal and excitement starting to overtake him that he felt every time he and Mickey played. His spine became a little straighter, his voice a little deeper, and his eyes a little darker. It reminded Mickey of a panther approaching their prey and it was fitting in a way – Mickey was letting Ian eat him alive.

They were so close their toes were touching and Ian raised his hand to touch the side of Mickey’s face, brushing his thumb over Mickey’s cheek. He ran his hand lower, resting on Mickey’s throat and watching a few goosebumps emerging on the pale skin.

“You wanna play, Mick?” Ian all but whispered, his eyes wandering over every little spot of skin as if Mickey was a map and Ian was looking for the little X marking the treasure. “You wanna be mine? Be my good boy?”

Ian felt Mickey’s breath hitch under his thumb, his body melting under his touch at his words, Mickey’s body giving him away like it always did, but still Ian waited until Mickey spoke. “Yes, please.”

“Tell me your safeword and we’ll start.”

“Textbook.”

“Good boy,” Ian praised, taking a step back and turning to walk towards their drawer with toys for these occasions, “strip and lie down on the bed.”

Pictures of the endless possibilities of how he could take Mickey filled Ian’s head and he tried to card through them as fast as possible, looking for something that wouldn’t be too big and intense but would still give Mickey enough to be satisfied. He quickly settled on one of the ideas when he saw the ropes in one corner of the drawer and took them in his hand. Ian smiled as slid his hand along the fabric and then took out what else he’d need for tonight.

He turned around and walked past the bed, placing the items on the bedside table and walking to the foot of the bed again where Mickey was lying, gloriously naked and half hard but not quite how Ian wanted him.

“Scoot up, head on the pillows.”

Mickey complied and when he seemed to be lying comfortably, Ian crawled up on the bed and hovered over Mickey, looking into wide blue eyes.

Ian himself was still dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants and the contrast to Mickey completely naked under him made Ian’s dick twitch in his boxers. He lifted one hand off the bed and placed his index and middle finger on Mickey’s lips who immediately opened up and sucked the fingers into his mouth. While Mickey’s hot mouth around Ian’s fingers never felt as good as around Ian’s cock, it was still enough to send a small shiver down Ian’s spine and cause his dick to harden.

Not wanting to get distracted, Ian withdrew his hand and leaned down to kiss the pink lips waiting for him. Their tongues met in the same way they did five minutes ago but the feeling was much more intense now, sizzling electricity speeding from nerve ending to nerve ending. Mickey’s hands flew up into Ian’s hair, trying to pull him deeper into the kiss but Ian was having none of it.

“Nuh uh, spread your arms on the bed, Mick. You’re not allowed to touch me yet.”

“Shit,” Mickey groaned and did as he was told, pulling his hands into fist in the effort to resist the temptation of touch.

“I’m gonna tie you up today,” Ian whispered, moving from Mickey’s lips to his jaw and kissing the soft skin there. Mickey moaned and lifted his hips, looking for friction against his quickly hardening cock but not finding any, to his frustration.

“Tie you up and use your prostate massager.” Ian wandered lower to Mickey’s Adam’s apple, feeling it vibrate under his lips when Mickey moaned. “You want me to tie your arms and legs up?”

Mickey didn’t have to think very long about the answer, his imagination sparking arousal all over his body. “Yes please, sir.”

“Alright,” Ian replied and got off the bed, leaving Mickey feeling much colder than before.

Ian walked around the bed to the bedside table and picked up one of the ropes before climbing back on the bed. He secured the ropes around both of Mickey’s wrists, wrapping it round several times, tight enough that Mickey wouldn’t be able to get out of them but loose enough that it wouldn’t cut off the blood circulation. Ian knotted the rope endings around each end of the headboard so Mickey’s arms were spread widely.

When he was satisfied with the restraints, Ian crawled back on the bed between Mickey’s spread legs and slid his hand from Mickey’s wrist down his arm to his shoulder, watching goosebumps erupt in his wake. It was a reaction Mickey couldn’t help, the anticipation magnifying the sensation of Ian’s touch.

“Are the ropes okay like this?” Ian asked with a concerned expression on his face.

Mickey rotated his wrists to try and see if they were comfortable enough to last for a while. “Yeah, good.”

Ian placed a short kiss on Mickey’s sternum and reached over to the bedside table to grab the remaining ropes, lube, and the prostate massager before sitting back on his haunches and dropping the items in his hands next to him.

Mickey was watching Ian’s movements closely, frustrated by the fact that he couldn’t watch Ian’s muscles move under his skin, a sight that never failed to turn Mickey on. As it was, watching Ian’s fingers wander from Mickey’s nipples downwards was almost as good and Mickey groaned when Ian’s fingers came close to his dick but surpassed it, the digits wandering down to his thighs and stopping above his knees.

Ian grabbed the remaining two ropes and started wrapping each of them above Mickey’s knees so he could tie the ends to the headboard as well. He was just as careful this time to leave a finger width of space between Mickey’s skin and the ropes so it wouldn’t hurt afterwards.

“Pull up your legs,” Ian ordered and Mickey obeyed, his back hunching slightly until his thighs were spread in a position Mickey could comfortably be in for a while. Ian leaned over Mickey to tie the ropes to the headboard so they were tight while leaving Mickey’s legs in their original position.

“Try to move now,” Ian instructed.

Mickey did and he found that while the position of his thighs was comfortable they were also pulled back enough that Mickey would actually not be able to move them much. The same thing applied to Mickey’s arms and a shiver ran down his back, his heart speeding up, the familiar high of the thrill starting to seep into his every muscle.

“Give me your color.”

Mickey could already feel the rush of endorphins starting in his bloodstream so he quickly replied, “Green.”

Mickey took a moment took a moment to settle into the position Ian had put in him, relaxing his muscles, enjoying the calm before the storm. His arms were stretched but not overly so and Mickey knew he would end up gripping the ropes for dear life when the need to touch Ian would overwhelm him sooner or later, because it always did. In addition, the restriction preventing his body to move at all sent a thrill from his head to his toes, his body completely at Ian’s mercy. Mickey was more than willing for Ian to take advantage of it.

Not only was Mickey defenseless right now though, but he was physically exposed as well. Mickey wasn’t particularly shy about it, hell it wasn’t like Ian hadn’t seen it before and Mickey wasn’t ashamed of what they were doing but the little things he sometimes liked to do, like hide his face in the pillow or muffle a sound by biting into Ian’s shoulder, were all unavailable right now. Mickey bit his lip and arousal washed over him in waves, his cock twitching against his belly.

Ian sat back on his haunches and Mickey almost whined at the distance that existed between them now, although Ian was only sitting a few inches away from him. It was close but never close enough.

“Ready?” Ian asked, looking at Mickey with a warm smile on his face.

“Yes, sir.”

He grabbed the lube from beside him, drizzling a few drops on Mickey before coating the fingers of his right hand and discarding the bottle again. Mickey hissed at the sensation of the cold liquid on his ass but it quickly turned into a moan when Ian pushed one finger inside of him. He didn’t waste much time and thrust the finger in and out of Mickey, slow at first but the pace quickening soon after.

Electric pleasure shot up Mickey’s spine when Ian added a second finger and immediately went and found Mickey’s prostate, relentlessly massaging the spot and making Mickey whine loudly. Ian smiled and kept up with the movement for a few more moments, enjoying the sight of Mickey’s eyes shut tightly, his eyebrows scrunched together, his mouth opened slightly and the muscles of his stomach tensing.

Mickey’s muscled relaxed again when Ian withdrew his fingers and he was pleased to find that Mickey’s breathing seemed to be labored already – labored, but not labored enough in Ian’s opinion. He pushed his fingers into Mickey again, three of them this time, and Mickey yelped and moaned, the tendons of his throat standing out. When Ian didn’t move his fingers, Mickey tried to buck his hips in search of friction but his pulled back legs made the move impossible.

“Please,” Mickey groaned, looking at Ian pleadingly.

Instead of moving his fingers, Ian moved to hover over Mickey, leaning his weight on his left hand next to Mickey’s head while not moving the fingers of his right one from their position inside Mickey.

“What do you want, Mick?” Ian asked, his voice low and raspy, going straight to Mickey’s groin.

Their lips brushed against each other as Ian spoke and Mickey wanted nothing more than to push their lips together properly, but Ian hadn’t given him the permission so Mickey didn’t want to chance it. So instead he whispered the first reply that came to his mind.

“To be yours.”

Their lips finally touched and a different kind of pleasure came over Mickey, a warmer one that spread through his chest and calmed his heart. Ian licked Mickey’s bottom lip and their tongues touched, fire tickling the nerve endings around his heart. However too soon for Mickey’s taste, Ian pulled away, removing his hand from its position next to Mickey head, sitting back again, and gently removing his fingers from inside Mickey.

Ian reached for the prostate massager, lubing it up with a few drops from the bottle he retrieved earlier while Mickey never took his eyes off him. Finally, he felt slight pressure against his rim and a relieved whimper escaped his lips when Ian pushed the toy in.

“Good like this?” Ian asked, his eyes moving from Mickey’s ass to his eyes.

Mickey moved his hips as far as the ropes allowed him to, and he could tell that Ian had missed his prostate by only a little bit. It wasn’t like he wouldn’t get any stimulation like this but like hell Mickey would take less than 100 percent.

“A little higher,” Mickey replied and he was thankful that he didn’t sound out of breath.

Ian pushed the toy further in slowly until Mickey swore. “ _Fuck_ , yes, right there.”

Mickey moved his pelvis as much as he could in this position, his muscles clenching around the toy inside him. Knowing that as soon as Ian took the remote for the massager into his hand and pushed the button to turn it on he would be stimulated deliciously made Mickey clench his eyes shut in anticipation.

“Color?”

“Green,” Mickey answered without having to think about it.

“Open your eyes,” Ian ordered softly. 

Mickey obeyed and saw Ian’s hand reach for his ankle before he felt it. He ran his hand down Mickey’s shin and thigh and the side of his stomach, eliciting a noise of protest when Ian ignored his cock. His hand ran further up, the thumb circling Mickey’s areola once, twice, before coming down again and a soft kiss landed on Mickey’s bellybutton. Ian kept looking him up and down, as if he was looking at his own creation, assessing it silently, contemplating as if he should make any changes.

Mickey saw Ian pick up the remote for the prostate massager, fiddling with it for a second before looking Mickey straight in the eye. With the beginning of a smirk on his face, Ian finally turned on the massager on the lowest setting and Mickey immediately let out a whine that was muffled by him biting on his bottom lip.

“None of that. Let me hear you,” Ian said, his thumb gently pulling Mickey’s bottom lip down.

Mickey swallowed before replying. “Feels good.”

Ian lowered his head, the tips of their noses almost brushing. “I’m going to make you feel so good tonight,” Ian replied before placing a short kiss on Mickey’s lips.

“Thank you, sir.”

“Anything for my good boy.”

Mickey hummed, pulling his head back, stretching his neck at the praise and Ian put the massager into the next higher setting as a reward. A string of swear words escaped his mouth in surprise, the stimulation even better now but still Mickey tried to stay as calm as possible knowing that there were ten settings in total and this was only the second one.

Ian’s left hand settled on Mickey’s right thigh and while it was a simple gesture Mickey was glad for it, pleasure not concentrating on one single spot but spreading and making it less overwhelming. The distraction disappeared, however, when Ian did not only remove his hand but got off the bed completely. Mickey was confused for a short second before he saw how Ian was taking off his clothes, throwing them on the floor carelessly and all the while looking at Mickey. Thankfully Ian wasn’t wearing much and soon Ian was back where he had sat earlier.

When Ian kicked the toy to the third setting Mickey’s cock twitched again, having grown fully hard by now, and Ian dropped the remote to put his other hand on Mickey’s gradually warming skin. Ian put his hands below Mickey’s knees, kneading into the muscles there, and Mickey sighed at the feeling. The sound seemed to spur Ian on, soft pecks now landing all over Mickey’s thighs and the sizzling feeling Ian induced on Mickey’s skin went right to his cock.

After a minute, Ian’s kisses started to wander down Mickey’s thigh, close to where Mickey wanted him most. One peck landed directly next to Mickey’s hard cock, Ian’s cheek brushing it, and the short taste of Ian’s stubble had Mickey jerking his hips to the best of his ability. As a reaction, Ian sat back on the bed, Mickey whining at the loss while Ian’s eyes never left Mickey. Ian pulled back his right hand and slowly wrapped it around his own neglected cock, stroking himself at a leisurely pace.

“ _Shit_ ,” Mickey swore, irrational jealousy flaring up inside of him and he really hoped Ian didn’t plan on finishing like this.

The sight of Mickey spread in front of him, the muscles of his ass irregularly clenching around the vibrating toy inside of him and cheeks flushing, sent hot tingly energy to Ian’s cock and a moan escaped his lips. Mickey willingly let Ian take the reigns over his body and a different kind of warm filled him. Ian willed himself not to increase the pace or the pressure of his fist, not wanting to get carried away since he still had plans for his cock involving Mickey’s mouth.

He pulled his hand away after a few more strokes and leaned back down, hovering over Mickey and sucking kisses into his chest. A loud moan hit Ian’s ears when he started sucking on one of Mickey’s nipples, knowing that Mickey was particularly sensitive there. Ian licked a thick stripe over the skin before biting gently on it and Mickey arched his back into the touch, exhaling shakily.

Ian ignored Mickey’s other nipple in favor of sliding further down his torso, placing kisses on as much skin as possible. Mickey couldn’t take his eyes off Ian getting further and further where he wanted him, since the prostate massager was nice but it never could measure up to Ian – literally. However, Ian stopped a little below Mickey’s sternum, his chin only inches away from the tip of Mickey’s cock.

“Please,” Mickey panted and Ian looked at him, his own pupils dilated and a few strands of hair hanging into his face.

Ian knew what it was that Mickey wanted but still tried to give him a nonchalant look, doubting that he actually managed to pull it off. Mickey groaned when Ian’s lips wandered upwards again only for Ian to shift his position again and hover over Mickey.

“You want me to blow you, Mick?”

“Yes please, sir,” Mickey whimpered and it was like his brain could not think of anything else than Ian’s lips around him.

“I bet you do,” Ian replied and something in the way he said it made Mickey’s ears perk up. Ian’s tone wasn’t mocking or playing it off like Mickey had expected, but almost promising.

His stomach fluttered when Ian leaned down again, his mouth coming closer and closer to Mickey’s dick, the sensation of the vibrating massager inside of him almost disappearing into the back of his mind. Mickey threw his head back against the pillow in anticipation, Ian’s breath on his cock hot and soft.

Suddenly cold air hit Mickey’s cock again and he opened his again to see Ian sitting back again, a devilish grin on his lips as he brushed his hand through his hair. Mickey groaned loudly, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, the feeling of the massager against his prostate on the forefront again. He knew Ian wanted to drive the vibrations of the toy as high as possible before Mickey came so he tried to compose himself as much as he could, not before complaining a little, though.

“You’re such a fucking tease.”

Ian pinched him in the thigh. “Language, Mick.”

“Yes, sir,” Mickey corrected himself, smiling lightly.

“That’s more like it,” Ian replied, sounding playful and warm.

Mickey didn’t know if it was a reward or punishment when Ian grabbed the remote off the bed and suddenly put the prostate massager on its highest setting, but Mickey gasped before groaning either way. His back was arching, his hands gripping the ropes hard, and after a second his thighs began to tremble, the pleasure of the vibration shooting up his spine and overwhelming his senses. His cock was twitching and leaking precome rapidly, his breath stopping and Mickey almost missed how Ian kissed the head of Mickey’s cock shortly.

It felt like years later when Ian set the vibrator back to its previous setting, only it felt less intense now than it did before. Mickey was breathing heavily, his chest starting to glisten with sweat. His brain was foggy from pleasure, the desire to get off the main ingredient in his mind.

“How was that?” Ian asked and Mickey couldn’t decide if he sounded amused or aroused himself.

Mickey’s brain was in no condition to form complete sentences yet so he answered with a blissful and loud “ _fuck_ ” and Ian chuckled.

Ian put his hands on Mickey’s thighs again, running them up and down the muscles, looking at Mickey as if he had just discovered the secrets of the world. The soft kind of warmth filled Mickey again and he turned his head to the side, trying to compose himself again, not that he had much hope that it would actually work. The ropes holding him in place served to intensify the feelings, a pleasurable tingling running up and down his arms and legs, making the skin more sensitive. With Ian’s hands on him again he knew he wasn’t going to last very much longer. He wanted it badly by now, the constant vibration inside of him pushing him closer but Mickey wasn’t sure if that stimulation would be enough to give him the final push over the edge.

“Touch me please,” Mickey whined when Ian did nothing more than rub one hand along Mickey’s thigh and use the other to jerk himself off again.

“I already am,” Ian replied and kissed Mickey’s inner thigh again as if to prove a point.

“My dick please, sir.”

Ian smiled at Mickey but shook his head. “You’re coming untouched tonight, Mick.”

“Fuck,” Mickey swore desperately, “I don’t think – I don’t know if I –  ” Mickey stammered but Ian didn’t let him finish before he leaned over Mickey again, cutting him off with a kiss.

“Shh, Mick,” Ian whispered against Mickey’s lips, “yes you can, you can come like this for me. You’re my good boy, you can do it.”

Mickey arched his back, moaning at Ian’s words, the name like gasoline in the fire of Mickey’s body, the walls of his foundation close to crumbling in. Ian pushed the button on the remote again, putting the toy into the next higher setting. The change left no room in Mickey’s mind for anything that wasn’t Ian or his own pleasure. He was close now and any doubt that he wouldn’t be able to come untouched vanished like it always did.

“Can I come, sir?” Mickey panted and when Ian looked at him his eyes were blown wide, the black almost swallowing the clue, his chest flushed red and drops of sweat glistening around his hairline and sternum.

“Yes, any time,” Ian replied, kissing him again before leaning back again and Mickey let his head fall back into the pillow, sighing.

Ian suddenly turned the massager up all the way to the highest setting again, Mickey moaning with abandon now, his legs trembling worse than the first time. It was more intense that Mickey thought it could be and he wanted nothing more than to move his hips and thrust back somehow, looking for friction for his dick or ass – too far gone to care as long as it would get him off.

“Come on, Mick,” Ian said huskily and Mickey couldn’t tell if he was whispering or if he just couldn’t hear him over the sound of blood streaming through his ears. “Show me what a good boy you can be and come for me.”

After all the physical stimulation Mickey had received that night, Ian’s words were what finally pushed Mickey over the edge and sent him flying. He came hard, hot spurts of come landing on his stomach and chest, his ass spasming around the massager while Ian watched in wonder, little praises leaving his mouth.

Watching Mickey lose control like this was bliss as far as Ian was concerned.

Ian turned off the toy and crawled over Mickey again, hovering over him and took a moment to take Mickey in now that he was spent and the ecstasy still evident on his face and body. He brushed his fingertips over Mickey’s right cheek and then leaned down kiss the lips that were a little swollen from Mickey biting on them. He hungrily reciprocated Ian’s kiss, Mickey thirsty for the affection and Ian’s mouth the cure for it.

“You want me to free your arms or legs?”

“Both,” Mickey replied, hoping he’s get lucky and Ian would grant him his wish.

Ian shook his head, smirking. “Not possible Mick, choose either.”

“Fuck,” Mickey swore, the need to touch and to be touched rattling his bones. He closed his eyes, trying to decide quickly because he knew from experience that letting Ian wait never ended well. The fog in his brain only dissipated slowly, making it hard to think straight.

“Do I need to repeat myself?” Ian asked, raising his eyebrows. Mickey opened his eyes again.

“No, sir.”

“Well?”

“Arms, please,” Mickey answered breathlessly.

“Good boy. Color?”

“Green.”

Ian hummed and reached to undo the ties carefully, just as eager for Mickey’s touch as Mickey and his cock painfully hard. He threw the ropes off the bed somewhere to be dealt with in the morning, then kissed the indentations the ropes left on Mickey’s wrists that would be gone by tomorrow. Now that they were free again Mickey rotated his wrists, a sigh escaping him and he moved his harms to lie right next to his torso.

When an open smile appeared on Mickey’s lips Ian leaned down again and kissed the other man eagerly.

“You can touch me now,” Ian mumbled and Mickey’s hands instantly found their way into Ian’s hair, pulling Ian back into the kiss.

“Missed you,” Mickey murmured, barely breaking the contact of their lips.

“I was right here.”

“Too damn far away.” Mickey wrapped one arm around Ian’s shoulder, proving his point.

Ian smiled against Mickey’s lips but after another meeting of their lips Ian pulled away. Watching Mickey come had made him even more eager for his own release than he had already been and the need for release was strong in his body. He moved so that his knees were resting right under Mickey’s arm pits and understanding flashed in Mickey’s eyes.

“Put your hands on my ass and don’t move them.”

Mickey did as he was told and his eyes locked with Ian’s as he opened his mouth already, willing Ian to start already.

“You wanna show me how good you can take it, Mick?”

“Yes, please, sir.” Mickey swallowed in anticipation.

“Open your mouth,” Ian almost whispered.

Mickey complied immediately, his eyes focused on Ian’s cock, hot and throbbing in front of him and his tongue darting out to welcome Ian. The redhead didn’t need more encouragement than that and tilted his hips a little more forwards so the angle was better, gripped the headboard with one hand, gripped his cock with the other and pushed his hips forward.

Ian’s cock came into contact with Mickey’s tongue first and he kept it there for a few moments, rubbing it from side to side teasingly. Mickey definitely didn’t mind, relishing the fact that Ian was finally letting Mickey please him and digging his fingers into the soft flesh of Ian’s ass. A pleased moan tore itself from Mickey when Ian finally pushed in properly and Mickey sheathed his teeth with his lips so Ian’s cock wouldn’t come in contact with them. Ian didn’t move at first but let Mickey suck him and lick him, the sensation shooting sparks up Ian’s spine and down his legs. There wasn’t much left of his self-restraint however, so Ian pulled out before he was too far gone.

“Color?” Ian asked, needing the OK from Mickey before he went on.

“Green,” Mickey replied, his voice low and husky and his breath coming quickly.

Not losing any time Ian pushed back into Mickey’s mouth and started moving. Ian was barely aware of the moans and pants and words that left his mouth, the wet heat of Mickey’s mouth around him all he could focus on. Mickey dug his fingers into Ian’s ass to urge him on and lose control like he knew he wanted to.

“Feel so good,” Ian panted, pushing in and out of Mickey’s mouth, “look so good too, Mick.”

Mickey kept going, his cheeks hollowing around Ian as he tried his best to suck Ian while the redhead thrust in and out of his mouth repeatedly.

“My beautiful boy. You love being my good boy, Mick, don’t you?”

Ian had been close before so Mickey humming in reply to his question was enough to finally send Ian over the edge himself, the orgasm blinding him and his hips losing their rhythm. Mickey sucked Ian through it, groaning and hoping the vibrations of it would extend Ian’s orgasm. Once Ian was too sensitive he pulled away, maneuvering himself so that he was lying on top of Mickey, spent and satisfied.

He didn’t let himself rest for very long though, only until he was sure his lungs weren’t going to collapse any time soon, and he sat up reluctantly.

“You’re released, Mickey,” Ian said, ending their scene, “you want water now or after I get you out of the ropes?”

“Both, Ian.”

“Alright,” Ian said and leaned down to place another kiss on Mickey’s lips, “be right back.”

Ian climbed off the bed, put on a pair of boxers that was lying on the floor and left their bedroom. Mickey closed his eyes and took a deep breath, feeling the calmness set in that always took over his body in the aftermath of their sexual activities. All stress and worries of the day were at a faraway corner of his mind and a pleasant kind of white noise was filling him instead.

After a few moments Ian came back with two glasses of water, setting one of them down on the bedside table and smiling the entire time. Mickey set up straighter as much as he could with the ropes still around his thighs and took one glass from Ian. He drank greedily, his throat dry from the moans and pants, while Ian got back on the bed. Mickey passed the empty glass back to Ian, who put it away, untied the ropes one by one, and removed the prostate massager.

Ian gripped Mickey’s right leg when he was done and pulled it down to the mattress slowly, watching Mickey’s face for any sign of discomfort but finding none. Ian grabbed the lube again and spread some drops on Mickey’s thigh to massage it in, fingers digging into his flesh and relaxing him. Mickey sighed deeply at Ian’s ministrations and realized that while he loved whatever Ian did to him during their scenes, aftercare was really nice too. He came down more and more from his high while Ian gave Mickey’s other leg the same amount of attention and care.

Mickey hummed with his eyes closed when Ian finished, a relaxed smile on his face and Ian couldn’t resist the pull of Mickey’s lips and kissed him.

“You take your meds?” Mickey asked before grabbing the second glass of water from the bedside table and drinking it.

“Yeah, we finished just in time,” Ian replied. He pushed the light switch by his side of the bed and laid down next to Mickey, turning his body so he could face him. Mickey lifted his hand and started running it up and down Ian’s arm before eventually tangling their fingers together. They lay in silence for a few minutes before Ian spoke again.

“You okay? Everything alright?”

“I’m good,” Mickey answered, satisfaction in every crease of his face, a smile spreading on his lips again, “really good.”

Ian smiled back at him and the expression sent Mickey’s stomach fluttering. He turned around so he could press his back against Ian’s chest and get comfortable for the night.

“No further comments?” Ian asked and Mickey could hear the smirk in the redhead’s voice.

“Bigger than I expected.”

“You should know how big my dick is by now.”

“Asshole,” Mickey muttered and Ian laughed lowly and placed a kiss on Mickey’s shoulder, “I meant the scene.”

“Sorry,” Ian murmured after a moment, “I got the idea last night and I couldn’t pass up the opportunity.”

“Nothing to be sorry about. You should have saved it for Sunday, though.”

“Why?”

“I could’ve given you some pointers.”

“Like what?”

“Ian, that vibrator has ten settings. We made it to like … five or something. You could have dragged this out way longer.”

“So you _did_ have a problem with the scene?” Ian asked alarmed.

“Hell no,” Mickey replied, “did you hear me complain?” Ian relaxed again, his body melting against Mickey’s.

“You wanna repeat and extend then?” Ian asked after a beat of silence.

“Definitely.”

“Good to know,” Ian replied, before sinking deeper into the mattress and nuzzling at Mickey’s shoulder.

“Goodnight.”

“Night.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

They grew silent again and Mickey slowly was dragged down to sleep, the emotional high catching up to him physically and leaving him more than ready for blissful rest. He almost jumped when Ian spoke again.

“Mick?”

“What?”

“You’re a great sub.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Mickey replied, intending to sound grumpy but a laugh escaped him instead that Ian soon joined.

“Okay, goodnight for real now,” Ian said and kissed Mickey’s shoulder again.

“Night, Ian,” Mickey replied.

Both of them drifted off to sleep with a smile on their face that night.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a series now i guess?? if you have any suggestions for future oneshots of these kind hmu
> 
> [caputdraconis.tumblr.com](caputdraconis.tumblr.com)


End file.
